


Dog Days

by LoneWulffe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (I really have no idea what drove me to write this), Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWulffe/pseuds/LoneWulffe
Summary: A run-in with some alien tech results in Mon-El being turned into a puppy. It's a ruff situation for everyone involved.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> No betas and/or puppies were harmed in the writing of this fic. (In other words, all errors are mine and will not be blamed on anyone else, canine or otherwise.)
> 
> This fic is set between the end of 2x18 and the start of 2x20. If you can accept this silly premise as something that could actually happen in the show, that is.

> “ _He had the appeal of a very young dog of a very large breed – a kind of amiable absurdity.” – Dorothy L. Sayers, Gaudy Night_
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Happiness is a warm puppy.” – Charles M. Schulz_

 

* * *

 

It had, like most misadventures of this kind tended to start, begun with something completely innocuous. The catalyst in this particular case had been a run-of-the-mill bank robbery... or at least, that was what Kara had believed it to have been at the time.

She had been in the midst of enjoying a nice Sunday afternoon just lazing about in her apartment with Mon-El when her enhanced hearing had picked up the sound of police sirens which had in turn led to her overhearing their transmission. Figuring they could deal with the situation quickly and still be able to enjoy the rest of their day off, the two of them had changed into their respective outfits and headed out.

Their timing had proved to be impeccable because they were able to arrive just as the robbers who had gotten what they'd come for were exiting the building with their ill-gotten gains. It had been almost laughably easy to tag-team the sorry bunch even as they scattered and tried to shoot at the two of them.

In the midst of the almost one-sided fight, Kara had picked up the sound of something charging up but had paid it very little attention.

That turned out to be a very big mistake.

“Supergirl, look out!” At Mon-El's warning shout, she'd looked up to see the guy she assumed was the leader of the robbers point a clearly alien-looking device at her and fire. Stunned at the unexpected sight, she'd frozen in place and stared as the bluish ball of energy came towards her as if in slow motion-

-when suddenly she felt herself being shoved out of the way.

When she looked up, she was greeted by the horrifying sight of Mon-El being hit by the projectile. Disbelief at the situation she currently found herself in rendered her immobile; all she could do was lie there on the ground and stare as the bluish energy consumed him. The flash of light that had erupted after that momentarily blinded her and when she finally regained her vision, all that was left where he had been was the pile of clothes on the floor that was his standard DEO uniform.

“No.” Kara was only distantly aware of the sound of approaching police sirens and the leader of the bank robbers cursing a blue streak as he made his getaway. All her attention was focused on the lump of black fabric in front of her. Her brain refused to process the fact that Mon-El was gone – _dead_ – because she'd been careless and he'd been too much of a hero-

The pile of clothes moved.

Already at her mental limit due to her abject denial of the reality of what had just happened, she found herself once again unable to comprehend what was going on.

As she continued to stare, the clothes continued to shift... and then a small black furry head poked out from under the hem of Mon-El's shirt.

“...What?” The emotional and psychological whiplash she was experiencing was making her head spin. Why was there a puppy where Mon-El had been mere seconds ago? Had the alien gun been some kind of portable transporter which had caused him to swap places with someone's unfortunate pet instead of a disintegrator? The one small rational part of her mind that was still working immediately pointed out that in that case, his clothes would likely not have been left behind. Just what was going on?

Oblivious to the chaotic state of her thought processes, the clearly stunned puppy stumbled its way out from under the pile of clothes only to collapse about a foot away from her.

Concern for the poor thing temporarily overrode Kara's growing confusion and prompted her to sit up and reach for the creature in an attempt to comfort it.

Sensing her movements, the puppy looked up and locked gazes with her.

Kara felt her heart stutter and her brain once again ground to a halt.

She would recognise that unique mixture of blue and grey anywhere.

Even so, she still had trouble believing the evidence before her. “...Mon-El?” she asked tentatively.

The bark the puppy let out somehow had a very confused quality to it, confirming her suspicions despite them being utterly _insane_.

“...Oh no.”

 

* * *

 

Alex resisted the urge to tap her fingers or her foot as she stared at the main screen in the DEO command room. It was supposed to have been a normal bank robbery, damn it all. Except Winn had suddenly reported a spike in unusual energy levels at the scene of the crime and when she'd tried to ask Kara if she was okay over the comms, her sister had responded with nothing but aborted sentences and unintelligible mutterings. Something was clearly very wrong but she had no idea what to think and it was driving her crazy with worry.

It seemed like forever before she heard the telltale 'whoosh' that heralded Supergirl's arrival and turned around to see-

She blinked.

Surely she had to be imagining things because the sight before her made very little sense. Unfortunately, it seemed that her eyes were in fact not deceiving her because as Kara marched towards the central conference table, it became impossible to misidentify what her sister was carrying.

“Supergirl.” Thank goodness J'onn seemed to be able to speak because Alex didn't think she was capable of finding the right words to address the situation at hand. “Why are you carrying a puppy in one arm... and what, I assume, is Mon-El's DEO uniform in the other?”

Kara stared at him, wide-eyed and coming across like she wasn't so much looking at him but rather right through him. “It's Mon-El,” she replied in a tone that straddled the line between bewildered and hysterical.

That got Alex's attention. “What happened to him? Where is he?” she asked urgently as she moved closer to Kara to both see if she'd been hurt and comfort her obviously distressed sister.

However, her concern only seemed to frustrate Kara. “You don't understand,” the younger Danvers sister stressed as she vigorously shook her head. She proceeded to dump the clothes she was holding onto the table so that she could wrap both her arms protectively around the puppy. “ _This_ is Mon-El.”

...Okay, now Alex was really worried. Maybe that energy Winn had detected had been from some sort of alien device that had scrambled both Kara's and Mon-El's minds. Clearly this had caused Kara to believe some puppy she'd kidnapped off the street was the former prince of Daxam and Mon-El...

...Mon-El was likely running around National City stark naked considering his clothes were right here. Almost the entire female population – and possibly a large portion of the male population, to be fair – of the city was probably enjoying the sight at that very moment.

Alex immediately shut down the mental image before it could fully form. She didn't need to have any pictures of that kind, imagined or otherwise, of her sister's boyfriend floating around in her head.

“Uhhh, Kara?” Winn piped up tentatively as he alternated between eyeing his best friend warily and giving Alex a 'what the hell is up with her?' look. “I think you need to get checked out because you're not making sense. How about you just hand over the dog-”

At that, the puppy which had been amazingly well-behaved the entire time suddenly barked loudly, struggled out of Kara's arms and leapt forward.

Under normal circumstances, logic, the general laws of physics and the limits in regard to the capabilities of canines born on Earth dictated that it would just land on the table in front of it.

Instead, the puppy became a blur as it shot straight up into the air, crashed into the ceiling with a thunderous bang and fell back down on the table in a dazed heap of black fur as bits of concrete showered down around it.

“Oh god!” Frantic, Kara immediately scooped the puppy back up and began checking it for injuries. “Mon-El, are you okay?!”

Alex stared. As did J'onn. And Winn. In fact, all activity in the command room came to a complete halt as every DEO agent present stopped what they were doing and stared at the sight before them.

“...Well,” was all J'onn could bring himself to say. Alex and Winn could only nod dumbly in unison. Well, indeed.

 

* * *

 

Several hours and an entire battery of medical tests later, Alex still found the whole thing immensely difficult to wrap her head around. _Just when you thought you'd seen it all_ , she mused disbelievingly to herself.

“Is he going to be okay?” Kara all but demanded, arms crossed and practically vibrating with anxiety. She had insisted on staying throughout every single procedure to keep Mon-El company and had adamantly refused to leave even just to change out of her super-suit.

Alex looked up from the test results and considered exactly how she was supposed to answer that question. “Well, he doesn't seem to be in any pain or anything,” she started tentatively.

Kara gave her a flat look. “That's good and all,” she responded wearily, “but I was hoping you had something more about the part where he's a dog and how we can reverse it.”

“Okay, look.” Throwing her hands up in the air, Alex let all her frustrations and confusion out in a giant wave. “None of the test results are making any sense, all right? Here, let me show you.” She tapped a series of keys on the keyboard and the screen in the medical bay lit up, causing both Kara and Mon-El who had been placed on the medical cot to look at it in earnest. “X-rays show that what we have here is a very normal dog with no alien qualities. I've even compared his profile to Earth dogs and confirmed that he looks very much like one. You're a Great Dane by the way, in case you were wondering,” she directed her comment at him.

Tail wagging, the puppy barked happily and puffed his furry chest out with pride.

His reaction drew a snort out of Kara and her lips twisted to form the closest thing to a smile she could manage considering the situation and the first since she'd shown up at the DEO. “Of course you'd love being something with the word 'great' associated with it,” she remarked wryly.

Somewhat glad that Mon-El had been able to improve her sister's mood even just a little despite the circumstances – it was his special ability, she was sure of it – Alex nevertheless pressed on. “On the other hand, the DNA I got from Mon-El in his current form is a perfect match for the one we have of him on file.” She tapped another key and the image on the screen switched to two identical DNA profiles. “By all accounts, he's still a Daxamite as far as the blood tests are concerned which probably explains how he seems to still have all his powers but that doesn't align with the results from all the other tests. It doesn't make sense.”

“I think I may be able to shed some light on that,” Winn declared as he entered the medical bay accompanied by J'onn. “I did my own tests on Mon-El's uniform and you wouldn't believe what I found on it.”

“I don't think your audience appreciates your attempt to be dramatic, Agent Schott,” J'onn noted mildly.

Noticing Alex's impatient glare and the particularly anxious look on Kara's face, Winn cleared his throat meekly and continued. “Got it. Um. I'll just... didn't mean to...”

“Winn!” the Danvers sisters yelled at him in unison, causing him to jump in fright. “Out with it already!”

“Okay, okay! Jeez!” he yelped. “There were traces of Fifth Dimension energy on his clothes!”

At the mention of that particular phrase, Kara began glaring while the puppy stood up and barked angrily. “Are you saying there might be another imp running around National City this very minute?” she asked.

“Possibly? But I doubt it,” Winn answered with a frown. “Based on what you described, I think the device that was used on Mon-El is somehow able to either tap into or channel energy from the Fifth Dimension to some extent. I compared the readings from the clothes and the bank robbery to... you know, that last time... and there are some irregularities. There were traces of another kind of energy mixed in; I'm just guessing here but I think that plus the tech that went into making the device are what's making it possible for something like this to even happen.”

“So is it possible to reverse what the device did to Mon-El if we get our hands on it?” The hope in Kara's voice and eyes bordered on desperation.

“Theoretically speaking...?” He saw said hope begin to fade fast and quickly backtracked. “I mean, if you manage to bring it back to the DEO I'm pretty sure I can figure out how to use or modify it accordingly.”

“Well, the sooner that happens, the better,” Alex sighed as she massaged her forehead in an effort to get rid of the migraine the whole situation was giving her. “I did a scan of Mon-El's brainwaves and while it matches the results of his last medical check-up for the most part, there seem to be a few... inconsistencies. I'm worried that if he stays in this form for too long, he might start to... well, forget things.”

“Wait. Hold up.” Kara held her hands out in the classic 'stop' motion while the puppy barked in alarm. “Are you trying to tell me that Mon-El could end up _believing he's an actual dog_ if we don't reverse this in time?”

Shrugging helplessly, Alex could only offer her sister a sympathetic look. “It's not like there's any kind of precedent for this. I'm just pointing out the worst case scenario.”

The expression on Kara's face could best be described as a cross between incredulity and devastation. Meanwhile, the puppy let out a distressed whine and tried to reach for her without falling off the cot presumably in an attempt to comfort her. His actions did not go unnoticed as Kara offered him a weak smile and patted his head gently in thanks.

Deciding that this was the ideal time to intervene, J'onn cleared his throat authoritatively. “For now, I suggest we focus on what we can do in the present instead of worrying about the future. Agent Schott, see if you can find a way to track the alien device or at least detect it the moment it's used again. Agent Danvers, please contact Detective Sawyer and see if she's managed to extract any information about the man we're looking for from the bank robbers that were apprehended at the scene. And you, Supergirl,” he addressed her as the other two acknowledged their orders and left the medical bay, “take Mon-El and go home. There's nothing else you can do right now so it's pointless for you to stay here.”

Kara blinked in surprise. “Really? I mean, you're not going to insist he be kept here overnight for observation?”

He offered her a fatherly smile and patted her on the shoulder. “I doubt that would make much of a difference compared to you monitoring his condition in the comfort of your home. So go on. Get some rest, both of you.” He directed his attention at the puppy. “You in particular need it after the day you've had. We'll fix this, I promise,” earning him a bark in response which he assumed meant “I trust you”.

“Thanks, J'onn,” Kara managed to get out past the lump in her throat as she scooped the puppy up in her arms and bid him goodnight before taking her leave.

 

* * *

 

Returning to find her apartment exactly the way they'd left it hours ago caused Kara's heart to constrict just a little but she drew a steadying breath and decided to not let it get to her so much. “Home sweet home,” she murmured as she set the puppy down on the ground and watched as he ambled around somewhat clumsily. At least he'd gotten better at coordinating his movements and wasn't falling down as much as before.

Mon-El was a dog. Her boyfriend was now a dog. It still took her a herculean amount of effort whenever she tried to wrap her mind around it.

A bark drew her out of her thoughts and she looked up to find him sitting in the kitchen expectantly. The moment he realised he'd managed to get her attention, he barked again and raised one of his paws to point awkwardly up at the stove.

“Are you... saying we should eat dinner?” she hazarded a guess and received an affirmative-sounding bark in response. Well, at least communication wasn't as much of a problem as she'd initially feared. “I hope you're fine with leftovers since it's not like you can cook anything right now and I don't think I even have the energy to boil water.” Another bark. “Wait a minute,” she paused in the middle of pulling out a hodgepodge of leftovers from the fridge to eye him critically. “Is it actually okay for you to eat human food? Maybe I should buy you some dog food just to be on the safe side.”

The puppy looked at her as if she'd just kicked him out into the pouring rain and a near-hysterical giggle slipped out before she could stop it. “I'm sorry,” she snickered and made up for her partial insincerity by giving him a slightly larger portion of the food after she'd heated everything up with a quick blast of her heat vision. Once they'd both finished eating – Mon-El proved without a doubt that he still had his alien metabolism despite his current canine form by wolfing down every last morsel –, Kara washed up and got ready to go to sleep.

What ensued next was a brief attempt on Mon-El's part to not be a bother to her by sleeping on the floor which she vetoed by simply picking him up and putting him on the bed. “Don't be stupid,” she scolded him as she crawled under the covers and held them up so he could do the same. “Just because you look like a dog right now doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like one, okay?”

He snorted – she assumed that was supposed to be a sigh of defeat – and obeyed, licking her on the lips before snuggling up against her.

Wrapping her arms around his small furry body, Kara allowed herself to blindly hope that things would be back to normal by the time she woke up.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, that was not the case so it was a very despondent Supergirl who flew into the DEO building the next morning carrying Mon-El to drop him off. For his part, the temporarily canine Daxamite was wearing an equally hangdog expression, hard as it was to tell with his current appearance, but the droopy ears and tail communicated his mood clearly enough to make up for it.

Thankfully, Alex had been waiting for them with updates courtesy of Maggie and that had at least improved both their moods somewhat. The captured bank robbers had been all too willing to give up the name of the guy who had abandoned them to their fate in favour of saving his own skin: Silas Blackmoore, a hardened criminal who had, among other things, burgled the home of an alien that was apparently fond of proclaiming himself to be a mad scientist. While it wasn't much, it at least explained how Blackmoore had gotten his hands on the device they were looking for.

Sitting patiently at the feet of the Danvers sisters as Alex swore she would do everything in her power to bring an end to the situation as soon as possible and Kara thanked her for the reassurance, Mon-El had never felt more useless. All he could do was bark in appreciation as Kara promised to help him call in sick so he wouldn't get fired and that she would be back the moment she finished work to pick him up again.

It was frankly quite depressing but he was determined not to let it get him down so he trotted off to the training room to relearn how to use his powers in his new form. A couple of hours and several new craters in the ceiling later, he'd managed to at least get a handle on how much strength he had to put into his jumps to reach the exact height and distance he wanted. It wasn't much but it would have to do for now... although he did hope that J'onn wouldn't ask him to pay for the damages he'd caused because he was pretty sure he didn't make quite enough money to cover a new paint job for even one wall of the room.

Satisfied with his progress, he went to take a shower and, with some clever thinking on his part, managed to get himself somewhat clean. (He'd had to make do without using any soap or shampoo and once again prayed that J'onn wouldn't be too mad about the bite marks he'd left on the handles and whatnot.)

However, there had been one thing on his mind throughout it all: the misery that had clouded Kara's face from the moment this entire crazy scenario had begun. Sure, he wasn't exactly a fan of his current situation but at this point it seemed like she was taking it a lot harder than even him. It made him feel guilty because at the end of the day, didn't that mean that he was the one making her sad?

No, he couldn't accept that. He'd promised both her and himself that he would do his best to fill every moment of her life with joy and by Rao, he was going to keep his word. Nothing – not even this new body of his – was going to prevent him from doing just that! ...But what could he do though?

The perfect idea came to him just as he was contemplating his dilemma and if he had been capable of facial expressions, he was sure that his face would have been covered by the biggest grin imaginable. Satisfied with himself, he ambled off to find the one person he knew would help him achieve his goal.

 

* * *

 

The alien Silas had robbed really had earned his self-given title of mad scientist, Winn mused to himself as he studied the schematics of the device they were after which the alien had reluctantly handed over when Alex had gone to question him about it. If not for his own experience in dealing with alien tech and of course his own considerable genius – it didn't count as bragging if it was true –, he doubted he'd be able to figure out how to use and modify it.

A soft thump accompanied by a minor shockwave startled him out of his thoughts and he turned to find a certain puppy had landed on his desk.

“Hey, buddy.” For a moment, he wondered if it was appropriate to pat his friend on the head – who couldn't resist puppies? – but decided that would be too weird and left it at that. “Is that your spare DEO phone in your mouth? You've got to be careful there; that thing isn't cheap and I doubt the repair shop's going to accept the 'my dog ate my phone' excuse.”

The puppy dropped the device, barked once and proceeded to use his paws to clumsily type out a message on the computer. Although it came out a little garbled due to the fact that paws and keyboards did not gel very well, it didn't take Winn long to figure out exactly what Mon-El wanted him to do.

“Uh, okay, no. Look, don't get me wrong; I'd love to but I don't think I should help you,” Winn responded with a frown. “Plus, I don't think J'onn would approve of you leaving the DEO like this without supervision. I mean, he didn't say anything specifically but I'm pretty sure it was implied. So... sorry.”

Then Mon-El decided to play dirty.

He gave Winn the Puppy Dog Eyes.

“Noooooooooo,” Winn moaned in despair as he buried his head in his arms in an effort to escape the unscrupulous tactic being employed by the Daxamite. But it was too late. The image had been seared into his mind and even if he was no longer able to see them, he could feel them boring into his soul like an adorable version of the Eye of Sauron. There was no escape.

“Okay, okay! I'll do it! Just stop looking at me like that already!” he caved and grabbed the phone.

His actions elicited a happy bark from the puppy which then reached out and patted him with a paw as if to say, “You're a good man, Winn.”

Winn wasn't sure about 'good', but he was certain he was a weak one.

 

* * *

 

Kara was miserable. Mon-El's situation continued to weigh heavily on her mind and no matter how much she tried to block it out while she was at work, her worries wouldn't go away. As a result, her writing had been riddled with errors she otherwise would not have made on a normal day and Snapper had yelled at her for it in full view of almost the entire department. To top things off, it was almost time for lunch and that just reminded her of the fact that if things weren't the way they were right now, Mon-El would be picking her up so they could try out that new cafe a few blocks away. Basically, everything sucked.

“What's with the long face?”

The unexpected question caused her to raise her head from her desk only to find Eve gazing down at her with concern. “Hey Eve,” Kara mumbled and tried to muster a smile. “It's just... not been a very good day, that's all.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Eve offered a sympathetic smile before a thought seemed to occur to her and she turned to stare in the direction of the lifts.

The strange behaviour caught Kara's attention. “Are you waiting for someone to show up?”

Eve turned back to look at her as if she was the one who was acting strangely. “Mike, of course,” she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Every time you're upset he just magically shows up with food to cheer you up. It's like he has a sixth sense for it. Honestly, the two of you make me so happy for you and so jealous at the same time.”

Kara flushed and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face even if it was a little sad. “I'm glad we found each other.” Really, every time she thought about how the stars had to align for them to even meet left her a little awestruck and terrified at the same time. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like now if he hadn't literally fallen into it. “But Mike's actually part of the reason I haven't been having a good day. He's sick.”

“Oh no!” Eve gasped. “Is he going to be okay?”

 _I hope so_ , Kara thought but didn't allow herself to say it out loud. Without the context which was impossible to explain without revealing too much, that answer made it sound like he was on the verge of dying. “He'll be fine,” she reassured Eve even as she directed the words of encouragement at herself. He had to be.

“How about you have lunch with me instead?” Eve offered kindly. “I'm sure Mike wouldn't want you to be down in the dumps over him and I'd love the chance for us to catch up.”

Just as Kara was about to reply, their conversation was interrupted by a delivery boy carrying a large bag emblazoned with the logo of her favourite Chinese takeout restaurant. “Delivery for a Kara Danvers?” he read off the slip of paper in his hand.

“That's me,” Kara piped up, startled by his arrival but still mindful enough of her manners to accept the food and tip him for his service. She had barely begun to puzzle over the situation when her phone buzzed... and got her answer the moment she read the message she had just received.

_> >Had Winn help schedule this text for me so I hope it arrived around the time the food did. Meet me on the woof? =3_

“Well,” Eve commented warmly as she watched Kara smile at her phone, “I guess Mike still managed to pull through after all.”

“Yeah, I guess he did,” Kara murmured fondly as she put her phone away and grabbed the bag of food. “Sorry, Eve. Looks like I have lunch plans after all.”

“Go! Don't let me get in the way of you two lovebirds!” Eve shooed her off with a happy grin and a wave.

 

* * *

 

When Kara landed on the roof, she was unsurprised to find the now familiar sight of a black puppy waiting for her. “You don't have permission to be out of the DEO, do you?” she asked, her attempt to sound stern completely ruined by the smile that continued to split her face.

The puppy barked – considering it was Mon-El, that was probably supposed to be some slick deflection – and approached her with his tail wagging vigorously. It was only when he'd come closer that she noticed the strange makeshift collar around his neck. Curious, she reached out to get a better look and found it to be a piece of paper which had been rolled up into a tight band, bent into a loop and had its ends taped together.

In hindsight, she really should have expected the kind of message that greeted her when she unrolled it.

 

_Hey. You were really sad this morning so I thought I'd fulfil my paw-pose as your boyfriend and cheer you up. Wish I could've fetched the food myself though. I know my circumstances are pretty un-fur-tunate right now but I have faith we'll get through this ruff time just fine. In the meantime, care to have a bite with me? I ordered all your fave-fur-ites._

_PS: Someone put dog biscuits in my room at the DEO. They're barking mad if they think that's funny! I'm paw-sitively fur-rious!_

_PPS: Woof you._

 

It was signed with a messy paw-print.

By the time she finished reading the entire thing, Kara was shaking with suppressed laughter. “I knew it was a bad idea to buy you that book on puns last week,” she managed to say once she regained control of herself.

The puppy simply barked and sat down in front of her, tail wagging furiously and looking quite pleased with himself.

She had a pretty good idea what that was supposed to mean and rolled her eyes at that. “Yes, I can't argue that you didn't make the purchase worth it by using what you learned with this but I doubt pun mastery counts as a particularly useful life skill.”

The bark he let out this time sounded a little affronted. Realising the futility of this somewhat one-sided argument, she sighed and threw her one free hand up in surrender. “Fine! Yes, it's a fun way to understand the quirks of the English language! Can we eat now?”

Satisfied with having technically won the argument, the puppy barked happily and tried to leap up to take the food from her only to miss when she quickly lifted it out of his reach.

“Nuh uh,” she scolded him – okay, it was getting a little too easy to treat Mon-El like an actual puppy which was bad but also not really her fault since his personality was pretty much the same anyway – as she sat down on the roof and put the bag down a safe distance away from him. “I'm the one with hands instead of paws so I'll handle the food, okay?” Satisfied with the tone of the bark she received in response, she brought out their lunch.

The meal was delicious as it was quiet which was to be expected but for some reason Kara found herself surprisingly more calm about everything compared to this morning. Then again, she thought as she looked down at the puppy chomping up the last egg roll at her side, the reason was pretty obvious.

“Thanks, Mon-El,” she murmured with a soft smile, drawing his attention to her. “For this. And apparently having more faith in me than I have in myself right now.”

He barked at her and came closer so he could bump his head against her hand, tail wagging all the while. “It's the least I could do,” he seemed to say.

Against her will, her smile turned a little sad for a brief moment before a look of grim determination overtook it. She leaned down and cupped his face in her hands so that she could look directly into his blue-grey eyes. “We're going to fix this,” she vowed with steel in her voice. “I'm going to make sure of it no matter what. Even if things don't go as smoothly as we'd like, I'm not going to leave you to this fate, okay? I'm never going to give up no matter what. I mean,” she managed to crack a wry smile, “I've already done the whole 'fighting your parents so we can stay together' thing and as far as relationship hurdles go, this is nothing compared to that. A lot weirder, sure, but not worse. So please, keep believing in me.”

This time, instead of barking, the puppy nodded and tilted his head upwards to bump his nose against hers as if to say, “Always.”

The edges of her smile softened and she pressed a soft kiss to his head before releasing him and getting to her feet. “Okay, I'd better go back before Snapper fires me again. You should return to the DEO; J'onn's probably found out you left by now and super angry about it so you'd better not risk making him any madder. Do you want me to fly you back?”

He huffed somewhat indignantly and the message was crystal clear. “I got myself here on my own just fine, didn't I?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she sighed. “I'll come pick you up like I promised once I finish work. See you later then. And be careful.”

With a farewell bark, he turned around to do a superpowered leap in the direction of the DEO and Kara was treated to the highly amusing sight of a black puppy soaring through the sky. While it was something she could find humour in at the moment, she just hoped he was jumping high enough that no one down below was able to see him.

 

* * *

 

Mon-El landed on the balcony on all fours without creating much noise upon impact and applauded himself for not stumbling even a little. _Nailed it_ , he thought proudly to himself. Now all he had to do was sneak back inside and pretend he'd never left at all. No one seemed to have noticed he'd returned much less gone out in the first place so if he could just get to the hallway-

Someone cleared their throat very loudly.

He froze in his tracks. That was when he finally spotted the pair of shiny shoes right ahead.

A very familiar pair of shiny shoes.

Dread filled him as his gaze travelled up... and up...

...and found J'onn staring down at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a very disapproving look on his face.

Mon-El swallowed and immediately sat down.

“Did I give you permission to leave the DEO?” J'onn asked with a raised eyebrow.

The puppy shook his head slowly.

“Did you ask for it?”

Another shake of the head.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Mon-El nodded his head so vigorously he unintentionally resembled a bobble-head.

“Are you going to do it again?”

This time, he didn't know how to answer. Saying yes seemed like the correct choice but what if Kara needed him? He didn't think he could wait around to get permission if she was in trouble – a very real possibility, considering it was Kara – or simply sad like she had been this morning. On the other hand, he'd promised her that he would listen to orders... but that was when they were both in the field so did that apply here as well? Surely his current unique circumstances called for an exception? Although said circumstances were the reason he even needed permission to begin with-

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he realised J'onn had knelt down in front of him so that the Green Martian could better look him in the eye. “This is for your own safety, Mon-El. We can only guess how hard this must be for you and how much you want to go about your life like normal as much as possible but you need to be more careful. If something happened to you while you were out there without Kara or one of us close by, we wouldn't be able to help you. Do you understand?”

Ears drooping, he nodded meekly.

At that, J'onn let himself smile. “Good. Now go keep Winn company.”

Standing off to the side and having watched the entire thing play out, Alex smirked as Mon-El sped out of the command room with his tail tucked between his legs. When she allowed herself to ignore the more worrying aspects of this situation, it was actually pretty hilarious. She was probably not going to admit it to Kara's face anytime soon however.

The grin was still on her face when her phone rang and Maggie's name appeared on the screen. “Hi Maggie. What's up?”

“Hey Danvers, before I give you an update on that Blackmoore guy you're looking for, mind telling me why I'm getting a ton of reports about a flying dog?”

Oh, brother.

 

* * *

 

In the end, the race to see who could find Silas and his alien device first was rendered moot when he staged another bank robbery later that day, no doubt emboldened by his possession of said device. Winn had theorised that Silas had been and continued to be clueless about the device's actual capabilities and simply assumed that it had killed Mon-El. He clearly intended to use it on Supergirl again when she showed up and this time there would not be anyone to take the bullet for her.

Kara clenched her jaw in anger at the thought. As if she was going to let him get the drop on her again.

When she arrived at the scene of the crime, she found Silas' new ragtag crew in the middle of throwing their loot into their van and clambering in themselves. Her full attention, however, was focused on the lone figure standing out in the open as if he was waiting for something.

That something, as it turned out, was her. To his credit, he avoided saying anything cheesy like having the honour of killing her and instead simply offered her a smug grin as he fired. Ducking was unfortunately not an option as she couldn't risk a stray shot hitting a civilian so she quickly kicked a nearby car into the path of the projectile.

When the light faded, there stood a Siberian tiger where the car had been.

Kara stared. As did Silas.

The tiger stared back. Then it roared.

“Oh boy,” she muttered.

 

* * *

 

Mon-El watched as chaos reigned in the DEO command room in light of the latest development. True to form, J'onn quickly began barking orders at everyone present starting with Winn who he instructed to continue monitoring the energy levels of the device in case it was at risk of overheating. Meanwhile, Alex had already started heading for the lift while dialling Maggie so she could give her a heads-up on the situation.

He felt so useless. Kara was out there trying to apprehend that Blackmoore guy so that she could bring back the device that had started this whole mess in the first place, everyone at the DEO was busy doing their thing and National City's police force was probably there right now trying to deal with the rapidly growing number of random animals being sort-of created. In the meantime, the crooks who'd ran off with the money were getting away-

_That's it!_

Only the memory of the lecture he'd received not a few hours ago stopped him from running off on the spot. Instead, he dashed over to J'onn and carefully tugged at his pants until the Green Martian looked down at him. He barked furiously, hoping his intentions were coming through loud and clear. There was something he could do and by Rao, he needed to do it if only to prove to himself that he could do something.

Thankfully, J'onn seemed to understand because he gave him a brief nod. “Go.”

He didn't waste another second. In the span of a heartbeat, he was already leaping off the balcony towards the last reported location of the bank robbers' van. He remembered hearing a saying that had something to do with dogs catching cars but couldn't for the life of him recall what it was about. It sounded awesome anyway. And he could do awesome. After all, he'd learned from the best.

 

* * *

 

Brad laughed as he steered the van around yet another turn and spotted a grand total of zero cop cars chasing them. He couldn't care less if Silas failed to kill Supergirl and got himself caught; that just meant there would be more money for the rest of them. In fact, it would be more than preferable; he'd been eyeing this really slick vintage Harley that had gone up for sale last week and having a cut of Silas' share would be more than enough to ensure he'd be able to afford it.

Lost as he was in his daydreams, it took him a few seconds to notice a black dot on the horizon.

“The hell...?” he muttered and squinted at it. Was it his imagination or was it getting closer?

That was when the black blur smashed into the front of the van with the force of a bullet train.

 

* * *

 

This, Kara decided as she surveyed the mess around her, was officially the weirdest fight she was likely ever going to have in her entire life. Instead of being littered with debris, the battle zone looked like a scene out of Jumanji. Furthermore, the animals were starting to wander away or, in the case of the predators, attack the other creatures and she'd had to intervene on more than one occasion. Hopefully National City Zoo had the space to spare for all of them.

Still, she'd managed to finally subdue Silas and secure the alien device. It was just too bad that she'd ended up letting the bank robbers escape in the process.

Just as she'd finished that thought, her ears picked up a whistling sound. She looked up to find a van flying through the sky towards her that somehow managed to land on the ground in front of her without creating a crater.

The answer to her many unasked questions almost immediately presented itself when a very familiar black puppy emerged from around the other side of the van and barked proudly at her.

She grinned. Her boyfriend really was the best.

 

* * *

 

“For the last time, Kara,” Winn groaned, “it's going to work, okay? Trust me, I ran over the schematics a hundred times! I know what I'm doing!”

“Sorry,” Kara answered with an apologetic wince. “I'm just nervous, okay?”

“I'm pretty sure Mon-El's more nervous than you, considering he's the one that's going to get shot with the device,” Alex commented wryly. “Let's just pray it doesn't just turn him into something else.”

“That's not funny, Alex!” the younger Danvers sister scolded as the puppy whined in distress and covered his face with his paws.

“All right, that's enough out of all of you,” J'onn cut them off. “Agent Schott, whenever you're ready.”

“Okay then, here goes...” Silently praying that he'd in fact gotten everything right, Winn flipped the switch, aimed the device at the puppy and pressed the button.

There was a bright flash and when the light faded, a very naked Mon-El was kneeling where the puppy had been.

“Oh thank Rao!” Kara exclaimed as she tackled him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug while everyone else quickly averted their eyes.

Mon-El laughed heartily as he hugged her back, completely uncaring of his state of undress. (Well, he _was_ a Daxamite after all.) “I'm glad to be back to normal too.”

“Good god, please have some sense of decency, both of you,” Alex muttered while covering her eyes with one hand and blindly grabbed at the spare DEO uniform they'd prepared beforehand with the other to throw it at them. “We're going to leave the room now and by the time I come back, you'd better be dressed and ready to endure a few tests so I can give you a clean bill of health.”

She was utterly unsurprised when she returned minutes later to find the room completely devoid of Kryptonians as well as Daxamites and immediately stomped out the small voice at the back of her mind which drily noted that her sister had clearly decided to conduct the medical examination herself. “Hey Maggie,” she sighed into the phone the moment her girlfriend answered, “please tell me you're free tonight because I could really use a drink.”

 

* * *

 

Kara sighed in contentment as she snuggled into the crook of Mon-El's neck while her hand traced random shapes on his bare chest. As cute as he had been as a puppy, she vastly preferred him this way for a multitude of reasons.

Even so, there was something she absolutely had to ask him and this seemed like a good enough time to bring it up. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

Her serious tone earned her a raised eyebrow. “What is it?”

She lifted her head so that she could meet his inquisitive gaze with her critical one. “What do you think about getting a dog?”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised fluff and I hope this qualified because I'm pretty sure it's more crack than actual fluff. Certain parts turned out more serious than I initially intended but I think it balanced out in the end? Maybe? Please don't ask what inspired this story though because I have no idea.
> 
> Anyway, we're almost there guys! Season 3 is finally just around the corner and I could not be more excited AND terrified. Who else has their tissue box(es) ready?


End file.
